The Mysterious Boy & The Tournament of a Lifetime
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: Inuyasha fights a boy who holds a jewel shard


InuYasha  
  
The Mysterious Boy Denny & The Tournament of a lifetime  
  
I=Inuyasha  
  
K=Kagome  
  
D=Denny  
  
S=Shippou  
  
(In Inuyasha's town)  
  
K=Inuyasha! Come on! Quit laying around, we've got work to do.  
  
I=Naaa! I'm good here.  
  
K=arrr....hehehe..SIT BOY!  
  
(Inuyasha falls to the ground head first.)  
  
I=OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! YOU LITTLE......  
  
(Shippou runs to them)  
  
S=Hey guys..  
  
K=Shippou what is it?  
  
S=There's this weird kid here looking for Inuyasha.  
  
K=Inuyasha! Maybe you should go see who it is.  
  
I=Hmmmph! Why bother ? Probably just a brat.  
  
K=Sit....  
  
I=Okay, okay I'll go. Just don't udder that last word.   
  
(Inuyasha, Kagome & Shippou run to where the boy is located  
  
They see a boy in a blue shirt, curley hair, and black sweat pants.)  
  
D=Are you Inuyasha?  
  
I=Depends. Who are you?  
  
D=My name is Denny. I'm here to ask for your participation.  
  
K=Kid, why do you want Inuyashsa?   
  
D=Woah! Don't call me kid. I'm at least two years older than you.Glad you asked. You see I'm having a little tournament in which some of this Universe's greatest Anime fighters may compete in combat for title of Universe's strongest Anime Fighter. The winner shall get one wish from Shenron, the Eternal Dragon.   
  
I= Why should I bother entering your little tournament? Why don't you just get outta here.  
  
K=Inuyasha! We could wish for the completed shewcon Jewel in one piece.  
  
D=Fine! I guess you wouldn't be interested in this.  
  
(Holds up a jewel shard)  
  
I=Whaaa? It's a jewel shard. Where did you get it?  
  
D=Simple. I found it.  
  
I=Look kid, you better give that back or else...  
  
D=Or else what?   
  
I=Or else I'll take it from you.  
  
D=Ohhhhh!! I'm soooo scarred.  
  
I=Errrrr!!!! Listen tubby, I'll fight you for it.  
  
D=Tu...Tub..Tubbyyyyy! That's it! No one and I mean no one calls me tubby! You want a fight, demon dork, you got it!  
  
(10 min later at a foot of a shrine)  
  
D=Hmmmph! You sure you want to fight me?  
  
I=You bet. Now I'll give you one more chance to give me the sacred jewel shard.  
  
D=Only if you join my tournament.  
  
I=No thanks. I would like to get my hands dirty...with your blood!  
  
D=Ewww!! You sick creep!!! I'll smack the white off of you, then go for the other colors of the rainbow.  
  
I=Bring it  
  
(both charge for each other)  
  
(Inuyasha charges with his sword)  
  
(Denny jumps and dodges Inuyasha's sword)  
  
D=Woah! Hey no fair! If you're gonna use a weapon, so am I!  
  
(Pulls out a Computer mouse connected to an arrow with a chain)  
  
I=What's that?  
  
D=Since you're using a sword, I'm pulling out my Mouse & Arrow ability. I can throw the arrow and copy one person's moves, abilities, and even their looks.   
  
I=WHAT?  
  
D=Now watch and learn  
  
(Denny throws the arrow and it hits Inuyasha)  
  
I=Hey! What the....  
  
D=Let's see. Ah,here we go. Copy!  
  
(Denny retrieves the arrow and points it at himself)  
  
D= Okay! It's showtime. Insert.  
  
(a cloud of white smoke appears around Denny)  
  
D=Hahahaha! Now, realize my true power.  
  
(Voice changes to sound like Inuyasha.)  
  
D=Hehehe! You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Inuyasha.  
  
(When the smoke clears, Denny has become an exact copy of Inuyasha)  
  
D=You have one last chance. Agree to do join my tournament and I'll give you the jewel shard with no complications.   
  
I=In your dreams! You may look like me, sound like me, and have my moves, but you don't even come close to as being strong as me.   
  
D=You're right......I'm stronger!  
  
I=What?  
  
D=When I copied your image and inserted it into my body, it gave me a major power boost. Now, if you don't join my little tournament, I'll kill the girl!!!!!   
  
K=What?  
  
I=You coward! Is this how you're gonna get me to accept; by threatening Kagome's life?  
  
D=No, not really. I just wanted to see the look on your face. You seem to care a lot about her.  
  
I=Whaa....I...I..  
  
D=I can tell you like her.   
  
I=Shut up.(blushes) No I don't.  
  
D=Very well then. Shall we continue then?   
  
I=Bring it on. I'm not losing to a cheap copy.  
  
D=On guard.  
  
(Both charge for each other.)  
  
(Inuyasha swings his sword at Denny, but Denny jumps & dodges the sword & Retaliates with his own copy of Inuyasha's sword. It hits Inuyasha & he is sent flying and crashes into an old building.)  
  
K=Inuyasha! Are you okay?  
  
(Kagome runs over to Inuyasha)  
  
I=I'm fine  
  
K(In a deep voice) Really? Well not for long.  
  
I=What?  
  
(Kagome pulls out a giant sword and swings for Inuyasha)  
  
(Inuyasha jumps and avoids it)  
  
I=You're not Kagome  
  
D(disguised as Kagome) Bingo! Show the lucky half-demon what he's just won.  
  
(transforms back to Denny)  
  
D= Now listen! You can't win. So why are you trying to kill me?  
  
I=Because you brought it on yourself.  
  
D=Well! If you want an whoopin, you got it.  
  
I=First answer this question. How did you transform into Kagome?  
  
D=Simple. When you crashed into the building, I quickly copied Kagome's appearence, and Inserted it as my appearence.  
  
I=How can you do that? I mean disguise yourself as anyone?  
  
D=Simple. I invented this mouse & arrow to copy appearences, attacks, the works. You see, where I come from, I'm sort of a computer freak.  
  
I=Big deal. I'll still defeat you.  
  
D=Very well then.  
  
(points fist out at Inuyasha)  
  
I=What are you doing?  
  
D=Watch! Raigeki Barrage  
  
(orbs start shooting out of Denny's hand)  
  
D=Try to dodge them. If one touches you, you'll be reduced to a pile of ashes.  
  
(Inuyasha runs to dodge the orbs)  
  
I=(thinking)I've got to keep my distance from this kid.   
  
D=Hmmmm. I grow bored. I know what will spice this up.   
  
(pulls out mouse and arrow & opens up a giant list)  
  
D=Oooh! How about this and a taste of that. Ah-ha!  
  
Here we go again. Insert!  
  
(points arrow at himself and a puff of smoke appears around him)  
  
D=Okay! Now it's time for the main event. In this corner, the undefeated..  
  
(smoke disappears)  
  
D=Denniyasha, Super Sayian Style. Let the throwdown begin.  
  
I=What?  
  
K=Denny has got Inuyasha in his cluches & he has transformed into Denniyasha. What does this person posess in power?  
  
Next on Inuyasha: Denniyasha: Inuyasha's Struggle! See ya soon! 


End file.
